Family, Friends and a Wedding Raimundo Sequal
by xxxinubabyxxx
Summary: Sequal to 'Family, Friends, and Fighting Evil Raimundo Pedrosa'. Full summary inside. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**_It has been four years since the Xiaolin Warriors and I had defeated Chase Young and sent Jack Spicer running. It has been four years since I first met Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi. It has been four years since I got the letter from my cousin Clay. Now I'm living at the Xiaolin temple in China, I'm dating Raimundo, and everything couldn't be any better. The Shen Gon Wu is all safe, and no evil has bothered us...yet.  
_**

**ANNA'S POV**

I sat down next to my boyfriend Raimundo out on the lawn. Our backs leaned leisurely against a tree. The wind ruffled our hair and that of our friends. I let my gaze rest on my cousin and his girlfriend. Clay had finally gotten up the courage to ask Kimiko out. It was so sweet. He had dressed up in his 'formal duds', and had gotten her flowers. Kimiko had thought it was so cute and had started going out with Clay. Omi on the other hand still remains single, but he doesn't seem too bothered by it. He says that he likes getting all the 'girl hugs'. A hand squeezed mine, and I looked over at Raimundo. A smile graced his handsome face.

"Hey." he whispered to me.

"Hey." I whispered back. A small gust of wind ruffled our hair again, and Raimundo got up. "What's up Rai-Rai?" I asked using the childish nickname I gave my boyfriend four years ago. He simply chuckled.

"Just come with me." he said. He dragged me over to the little pond that we used to train by. The small ripples in the water made the fond memories even better. "Anna, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time." Rai started out, and he started to fidget around.

"What is it Rai-Rai?" I asked curiously. The brunette smiled at me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"We've been together for four years now, and I really like you." he started, and his embrace grew tighter. "I have planning to ask you this when we got a little older, but I just can't help it." Raimundo pulled away and got down on his knee. A small gasp escaped my lips as he pulled out a little black box. Inside was a gorgeous gold ring with pink diamond and sapphires perched on it.

"Oh, Rai-Rai..." I said as my heart started pounding from within me.

"Anna," Rai said, and he grabbed my hand. "Will you...marry me?" I squealed in delight and tackled my boyfriend to the ground and showered him with kisses. He started to laugh and said, "I guess that's a yes?"

"Yes! Yes Raimundo! I'll marry you!" I exclaimed, and there was a sudden intake of breath. The two of us turned around and saw that the other Xiaolin Warriors were watching us. Kimiko came running up to me with tears in her eyes.

"It's about time you two got hitched!" she said before she gave me a bone-crushing hug. I laughed a little as my Japanese friend strangled me.

"Kimiko, I think she needs to breathe." came the thick southern accent that covered my cousin's voice. Kimiko let go of me and went into Clay's arms.

"Congratulations you two!" came the familiar voice of our new master. Just recently, Master Fung had passed away, and his nephew Dai had taken over. He was very strange though. He had his jet black hair swept to the side like most of the guys I knew used to do. It was what I called an 'emo haircut.'

"Thanks Master Dai!" I giggled, but Master Dai had a nervous look on his young face.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Raimundo, or is it Rai-Rai?" Master Dai joked. Raimundo blushed at the comment while the rest of us laughed a bit. Master Dai then cleared his throat and then spoke again. "But seriously Raimundo." he said. "I do have something important to say. You just received a phone call earlier." Raimundo let go of me to step towards Master Dai.

"Who was it?" my fiancé asked.

"It was your mother." Raimundo was silent and then he started to run inside. 

"Hey Rai!" Kimiko called out. "We don't have phones here, remember?" Rai came running back out and stopped in front of the Japanese girl.

"Can I borrow your cell phone Kim?" he asked and Kimiko chuckled.

"Sure...Rai-Rai." Raimundo blushed several shades of red before he took the phone out of Kimiko's hand. He quickly dialed his home number only to have a shrill voice start yelling at him from the other side.

"Mom?" he asked cautiously but the yelling did not cease. "Lo siento, mama." Raimundo started to talk to his mother in Spanish for a little while, and she seemed to calm down. "Mom, I have something I want to tell you. I'm...engaged." There was another high-pitched scream from the phone speaker, but this one was of pure delight. "Alright Mom...okay...uh, sure. Okay, bye." Raimundo hung up the phone and turned towards us all.

"Well" I said pleadingly. "What did your mom say Rai-Rai?" Rai looked at me with mixed feelings.

"I've got some good news, and some bad news. The good news is that my Madre thinks it's great that I'm getting married."

"Then what's the bad news?" Omi asked. Raimundo's expression faltered a bit before he said anything more.

"She's coming here."


	2. Chapter 2

FF A WEEK LATER

It had been a week since Raimundo's mother called, and my fiancé was frantically running around the temple trying to make it look perfect. Several times, Master Dai would joke around with Rai only to have a dark glare directed towards him.

"Rai-Rai, if you keep this up, we'll never get to spend time together." I said the day his mother was supposed to be coming.

"No time Anna. Everything has to be perfect for..."

"Oh Raimundito!" came a shrill voice that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Raimundo just groaned as a plump Brazilian woman came in and grabbed Raimundo in a bone-crushing embrace. "Oh, my little Raimundito has grown so much! I can't believe my little baby is nineteen now!!!!" She had dark brown hair and amazing emerald green eyes. This woman had to be Rai's mother. I quickly cleared my throat and got her attention.

"Um, hi Mrs. Pedrosa. I'm Anna Rockbell...Raimundo's...fiancé." I struggled to say the last word. I felt so nervous meeting Raimundo's mother for the first time and telling her that I was engaged to her son. What made it worse was her reaction. She gave a concerned look to her son.

"Are you sure that this is the girl you are marrying?" she asked, her thick Brazilian accent prominent in her speech. Raimundo gave his mother a questioning look.

"What are you talking about Mom? Of course this is her. This is Anna, the girl I've been telling you about." Raimundo explained, and I shifted nervously on my feet as his mother's gaze drifted from her son to me. Mrs. Pedrosa began to circle around me like a buzzard, clicking her tongue the whole time.

"I don't know Raimundito." She said as she came to a stop in front of me. "I just don't like her." My eyes widened in shock.

"Mom! How can you say that in front of her?" Raimundo yelled at his mother, but I put up my hand to stop him.

"It's okay Rai-Rai. I can understand that it may be awkward. I'm just gonna go hang out with Omi and the others." I said and gave my fiancé a quick kiss and left to go out on the lawn. Outside, I watched as the others talked and played around, and it brought back so many fond memories. A sigh escaped my lips, and Omi looked over at me.

"Oh! My friend, have you come to join us in the fun?" he asked with the same child like wonder I had grown accustomed to. I smiled at him and nodded my head. We hung out and did everything under the sun, and Kimiko let us play Goo Zombies 8. Although, no matter how much fun I was having, I couldn't help but wonder what Raimundito was doing. 

RAIMUNDOS POV

I watched as Anna hung out with our friends and played the latest Goo Zombies game. The others hadn't even noticed that her happiness was kind of fake. She was still thinking about what my mother had said. I still couldn't believe that Mom would just come out say something like that in front of Anna. I love Anna, so why can't my mom just accept it? A warm hand on my shoulder brought me from my thoughts, and I was looking up into the face of Master Dai.

"Hey Raimundo." He said in a slightly cheerful tone. I looked the other way over at Anna. "Is there anything I can help you with?" Master Dai asked, and I still remained silent. After a while, the new temple master sat down next to me.

"If you're gonna start talking in those weird old proverbs like Master Fung did, then don't bother. I didn't listen to them when he said them, so don't think that I'll listen to you when you say them." I half expected Master Dai to get upset for talking that way about his dead uncle, but instead he chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, I never really liked them all that much either. I always got confused. No, I just want to talk. I overheard what your mother said about Anna." He said, and I let out a sad sigh. "Ya know, you really shouldn't let what your mother says get in the way of your love life. If you truly love Anna, then you should get married like you planned." I had to admit, for a weird prank-pulling monk, Master Dai had a good point.

"I guess your right." I said as a smirk graced my lips. The monk chuckled again.

"What do you mean 'you guess'? Of course I'm right! Now, go get your woman!" Master Dai pushed me over to the three Dragons, and gave me an encouraging smile. I smiled back and started to walk over to my fiancé.

"Hey Anna." I said, and the brunette girl looked up at me.

"Hey Rai-Rai!" she smiled up at me and I pulled her up into a tight embrace.

"I'm really sorry for what my mother said. It was way out of line. I just want you to know that I love you." Tears of joy formed in her eyes as she nodded in agreement.

"I love you too." she said, and we moved in close for a kiss. 

"Dinner time!" came my mother's voice. An aggravated sigh escaped my lips and Anna smiled a bit.

"C'mon Rai-Rai. We can hang out later tonight." she said in a lusty tone, and then my expression lightened. I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and we left to go eat.

ANNAS POV AT DINNER

Raimundo and I sat next to each other, but then I felt my chair being scooted away from him. Mrs. Pedrosa put her own chair between Raimundo and me.

"Uh, Mom? I kinda wanted to sit next to Anna." Raimundo said hesitantly, and his mother gave him a hurt look.

"You don't want to sit next to your mother after all these years of not seeing each other? I feel so hurt that my own son is ashamed of me." Raimundo gave an exasperated sigh and gave in. Mrs. Pedrosa looked over in my direction and gave me a triumphant glare. What in the world was going on? All throughout dinner, Rai-Rai's mom kept shooting me evil looks that said back off my son. Why did Mrs. Pedrosa hate me so much?

FF To After Dinner

Raimundo and I were leaving to go to our room, when Mrs. Pedrosa came and stopped us.

"Oh my little Raimundito! I have been looking everywhere for you! I just got you something for your room!" she said with a false cheerfulness. From behind her back, she pulled out a small set of weights. "It's a little heavy, so could you take it from your dear old mother?" Raimundo grabbed his 'present' from his mother.

"Uh, Mom? I don't think that we should have this in our room."

"Our room? Why, Raimundito. I think that after all of these years you can sleep without getting a nightmare."

"No, I mean mine and Anna's room." A scowl crossed Mrs. Pedrosa's face.

"Oh, well in that case, you may need them anyways. After seeing that girl pile everything on her plate, I think she may need these more than you." She giggled a little at her own cruel joke and then left. I was so upset, that I couldn't care a less that my body was shaking with rage. I had tried so hard to be nice to that woman. If she doesn't like that I'm going to marry her son, then she'll just have to learn how to deal with it. From here on in, it's war!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this one is so short, but I found a good place to start the next chapter, and I had to start it off like that. Don't be too mad!**

ANNA'S POV

The past week was hell. Mrs. Pedrosa was doing everything to bring me down. And Raimundo was doing everything his mother told him to do. I guess he didn't want to upset her, but still, I am his fiancé, and I just wish he would set some boundaries. Today, I was training in the garden to keep myself in shape so I could fit into my dress. Kimiko had called up her father, Mr. Tohomiko, and asked him to ship out a nice wedding dress. It was a really beautiful outfit. The cloth hugged my every curve, and it was in a nice off white color, and there were ribbons of aquamarine draped around it. The front was like a corset the way the ribbons were tied up, and at the bottom, they just flow into the folds of the dress. It was perfect. Well anyways, I was training in the garden by the pond. Raimundo was watching me and helping me stay fit, when Mrs. Pedrosa passed by and noticed her son's mesmerized look. She kicked a small rock over to me, and I had tripped on it. Just as Raimundo was about to come to my aid...

"Oh RAIMUNDITO!!!! Mommy needs you!" Raimundo went running to his mother's aid while I was left to fall into the water with the koi fish. Raimundo went off to take care of something for his mother, and she came walking over to me. "Oh my goodness, you poor thing! Let me help you up!" she exclaimed in a false sweetness. You would think that she was under the power of the Window of Hypnosis! Either way, I took her hand, and she pulled me up close to her. "Don't think that just because my son likes you that I have to." She snarled. "I will find a way for my little Raimundito to see that a little tramp like you could never be fit to be his bride."

"Hey Mom! What are you doing?" came Raimundo's voice.

"Just helping up Miss Anna! It seems that she had fallen into the pond!" Mrs. Pedrosa said with her fake cheerfulness again. I almost gagged at the little act she was putting on. I couldn't see how Raimundo could just let all of this happen.

"Anna, lets go hang out!" Raimundo called to me, and I got up and went over to him.

"But I'm all wet!" I complained, but the brunette just smirked.

"I could dry you off." Taking the hint as him wanting to cuddle and make-out, I smiled back and walked inside with Raimundo.

MRS. PEDROSA'S POV

I watched as that evil girl walked away with my son, and I just couldn't help but scowl at the back of her head. I wasn't about to let my little Raimundito marry that witch. I quickly hatched a plan and pulled out my cell phone. Lets see what little Miss Anna will do when Raimundo's old girlfriend comes over.


	4. Chapter 4

ANNA'S POV

I woke up the next day in Raimundo's arms, and I smiled to myself. His mother was nowhere in sight, and I now had full liberty to be with my amazing fiancé. I leaned in closer and brushed my lips against his in a gentle kiss. I felt his body move next to mine, and I broke apart to see that Raimundo was awake.

"Hey there cutie." He said with a sly tone of voice that made me shiver a little. "Were you trying to get some action in while I was asleep? That wouldn't be any fun." I smirked a little at his comment and brought myself even closer to him.

"Just consider it your wake up call." I said with a purr.

"Then maybe I should let you wake me up more often." And with that, Raimundo brought his lips crashing down on mine, and we started to kiss each other with fiery passion. His hands slipped down to my hips and he rolled me over to where he was on top. I pouted a little and pulled away from his soft lips. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to be on top." I said with a cute little pout on my face. Raimundo smirked a bit and rolled over to his back and allowed me to straddle him. I let my emotions guide me into another warm kiss, and my hips started to grind against my fiancé's crotch. He smirked into the kiss only to be interrupted by the loud feminine voice of his mother.

"Oh Raimundito! I have a surprise for you!" she called, and the two of us sighed.

"Please, ignore her." I said pleadingly, but Raimundo shook his head.

"I can't." he said, and he reluctantly got out from under me to go to his calling mother. I watched his retreating back leave the room, and only when I was sure he wasn't in earshot, I started to cry. Kimiko was walking by the door and she heard me and walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong Anna? Where's Raimundo?" she asked with genuine concern. I stifled a sob and told Kimiko what was going on, and she grew furious. "I can't believe him!" she yelled.

"But Kimiko, it's not his-"

"Of course it's his fault! If Raimundo loves you as much as he says he does, then he would tell his mom to back off! I don't know what his deal is, but you better say something to him." I thought about what Kimiko said and nodded my head weakly.

"I guess you're right." I said with a meek smile, and she gave me a triumphant smile and left to go find Clay. I remained on my bead for a little while longer, and then decided to go find Raimundo. I made my way to the kitchen, and I saw him there talking to his mom. He had an upset look to him, and his mother was happily chatting away. I couldn't help but feel like something was going to go terribly wrong. After a few more moments, Raimundo came my way with a saddened look.

"Hey." He half whispered half growled.

"What's wrong Rai-Rai?" I asked with a slight purr, hoping that it may make him a little happier. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"My mother has invited someone from my past to stay here for a while." He said with the same melancholy tone. "Someone, I hoped to forget."

"What, did she invite your worst enemy?" I asked, and he replied with one simple word.

"Worse." He was suddenly tackled to the ground by something, or rather someone. A girl was straddling his backside and squealing in delight. She had blonde hair that was pulled back into two long pigtails. Her brown eyes shown vibrantly as she giggled at the boy beneath her.

"Oh Raimundo! How I've missed you my love! I can't wait until our wedding!" she said, and my blood froze. Wedding? THEIR wedding? Tears started to tug at my eyes, and I could feel someone's icy gaze on me. I looked up to see Mrs. Pedrosa glaring at me with a triumphant smirk that made the sting of everything hurt even more.

"Manuela, get OFF of me! We aren't dating!" Raimundo tried to say, but he was being showered with kisses. I then found my voice and decided to ask what was going on.

"Ahem." I said, and the girl looked up at me. Her tan complexion was spread nicely across her body which made her look like the perfect girl for Raimundo, and it tore at my heart just thinking like that.

"Oh! Are you the servant around here? If you are, then this place is a complete mess. You should really learn how to fix this place up. I can't have my fiancé living in a dump all the time!" The girl called Manuela said to me. I couldn't believe my ears. Was this little prissy witch calling **_me_** the help? I don't think so!

"Um, sorry to ruin your fantasy, but I'M Raimundo's fiancé." I said with forced kindness. Manuela's brows furrowed together in mock confusion.

"That's not what Raimundo's mother told me. She gave me full permission to marry her son." She said and with that, she turned to Raimundo and gave him a full on kiss on the lips. I couldn't take it, I ran out of the room with tears forming in my eyes and I ran blindly down the halls until I ran into something…or someONE.

"Hey Anna, where's the fire?" Master Dai said jokingly until he looked at me and saw my tear stained face. "Whoa. Are you okay?" he asked with genuine concern. I tried to shake my head and tell my master otherwise, but he just put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't give me that. I've known you long enough to know when there's something wrong." I looked over at the older man for little while longer before I broke down into shuddering sobs again.

"Some stupid little whore came here and said that Raimundo's mom wants **_HER_** to marry Raimundo. She hates me Master Dai. Raimundo's mother can't stand me. Ever since she got here, she has been nothing but a bitch to me." I cried, and the temple master continued to console me.

"Don't worry. My guess is that Raimundo's mother just isn't ready to let her child go. All mothers are like that when it comes to their baby boys. My mom was like that when I almost got married to an amazing girl. I tried to break free of my mom, and when I did, I found my dream girl walking off into the distance with some other guy."

"Wow." I said feeling a little sorry for the monk and feeling a little better about myself. "That had to hurt Master Dai."

"It did." The monk answered mournfully. "But, with time I learned that I didn't need her in my life. I still care about her, but she left me for someone else, and I don't need someone like that in my life." The dark haired man smiled at me, and I too couldn't help but let my lips in curl in that contagious manner.

"Thank you Master Dai. I feel a lot better now." I got up and started to walk down the hallways towards my room, leaving the only young monk behind.

**MASTER DAI'S POV**

I watched as the young Dragon of Lighting made her way down the endless halls to the confines of her room. I then turned to the nearby pillar, my previous look of serenity gone.

"Alright Raimundo, come out." I said, and the young Dragon of Wind revealed himself.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked bluntly.

"Dude, you used the Shroud of Shadows, not the Shroud of Silence." I said and chuckled a little. Silence came between us, and it felt as if a wedge had been place in the middle of us.

"So." Raimundo finally said. "You don't think that Anna will leave me, do you?" he asked with uncertainty. I shook my head from side to side.

"I don't think she will, but you need to remember that you run your own life. Don't let what your mother does ruin that special bond you have with Anna. As I do recall, you were the one who saved her and brought her powers back when the evil Chase Young tried to use her to destroy everything." I said to the young brunette, and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Yeah, I remember that." He said smiling. "Thanks Master Dai. I need to go talk to Anna now." Raimundo then left my side as well, and I beamed as I watched the younger boy's retreating back. For a while longer, I stayed there before I too left. I knew that there was someone else nearby, but I couldn't care a less.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Manuela stood behind the same pillar as Raimundo as she watched Master Dai walk away. Her fists were clenched and she was shaking with anger. She wasn't about to let some weird ass girl take her man from her. Especially when Mrs. Pedrosa never approved of her! The young blonde went tearing through the temple and found her way to the record room. Inside, there were countless files on previous endeavors that the Xiaolin Dragons had taken part of when they were younger. She came across a certain file with a red haired boy and a hypnotic looking pendant.

"Jack Spicer and the Window of Hypnosis." She read aloud as a wicked smile crossed her lips. She dug through the papers and found as much info as she could on Jack Spicer before reaching for her cell phone and dialing in his home number.

"Yeah, what do you want?" came a cranky voice from the other end.

"Hello, is this the infamous Jack Spicer?" Manuela asked sweetly.

"Yeah, and who wants to know?"

"Just a friend."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Look, let's just say I need some help at getting back at a girl named Anna Rockbell."


	5. Chapter 5

**??? POV**

I carefully made my way up the steps of the old hill. In the distance I could see a humble temple resting at the top. It brought back wonderful memories of when I was younger, fighting alongside the dragons. Now, I was standing at the bottom of the nostalgic hill getting ready to teach yet another student. A smile curled my lips, and I continued to make my way upwards.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

I was sitting in an old cherry blossom tree that was planted out in the front court yard watching Manuela and Anna spar against each other. Anna was going easy on Manuela, I could tell. It was probably because my mother was just a few feet away watching her every movements. It bugged me at how much my mother hated Anna.

"Anna is a good, caring person, and I lover her! Why can't you accept that?" I had asked my mom, but she just said that Anna wasn't good enough for me. The wind picked up, and I let my gaze drift over to the gate just as someone was walking onto the temple grounds.

"Who could that be?" I heard Clay ask Kimiko from under the tree. I too wondered just who the hell was she? I looked over and saw that she had a complexion that was a little darker than mine, and her hazel eyes shone in the sunlight. Her chocolate brown hair was fluttering ever so gently to the side.

"Master Miyako!" Manuela yelled and ran towards the strange woman just as Anna was trying to give her a round house kick to the gut. Anna went flying off balance and once again into the koi pond.

"Ow." she squeaked before standing up and pulling a fish out of her back pocket. I ran over to her and helped her up, and she gave me a weak smile and thanks.

"Oh RAIMUNDITO!!! Come over here sweetie and meet your fiance's new teacher." My mother called, and I growled a bit.

"SHE IS NOT MY FIANC-" my mouth was silenced by Anna giving me the best open mouthed kiss ever. She forced her tongue into my mouth and took complete control. My hands wandered down her waistline, and I started to nip at her lips.

"Oh, Raimundo!" Manuela's sudden shot, made me pull away from Anna to give her a very annoyed look.

"What." I snapped.

"Please come meet Master Miyako! She's gonna teach me how to fight! Won't that be good Rai-Rai?" Manuela said. I cringed a bit when she used the nickname that Anna had given me.

"Don't call me that." I growled, and my 'fiance' wrapped her arms around me. I felt Anna's icy stare, but what could I do? My mother was giving me a glare of her own, and I was completely helpless.

"Why not?" Manuela pouted. "We are gonna be married, so don't you think that it will be cute if I call you that?"

"First off, we are not getting married. Second off, only Anna can call me Rai-Rai. And third off, it wouldn't be cute if you called me that, it would just be weird." I snarled, and it looked as if Manuela was about to cry. She shoved me away from her and ran into the temple. Anna came bounding over to me, and took over Manuela's place with her arms wrapped around my neck.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She said before licking my cheek. I blushed a bit, but a chill ran up my spine when Anna blew in my ear.

"Not now...people are watching...let's go to our room..." I said with heavy breaths as Anna started to pass her hand over my stomach and nip at the skin around my neck.

"Later." She said simply. "But only if you're good." A smirk crossed my lips.

"Okay." I said slyly. "I'll be sure to be extra good...just for you."

**MANUELA'S POV**

Things were getting bad. My Raimundo was still fawning over that stupid bitch from Georgia. There was no way she could ever make him happy. She wasn't even from Brazil! How in the world would she know any of Raimundo's favorite foods or anything? I guess I need to call in a favor. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed in the new number I had learned.

"Hello?" came a voice after a while.

"Jack?" I asked sweetly. I heard him growl on the other end.

"You again? What the hell do you want now?" he snarled through the phone. I giggled a little before continuing my conversation.

"Actually, I want to meet you. I am in need of some…evil assistance, and you are just the man to do it."

**FF TO NIGHT**

FF to night

I quickly slipped through the shadows casted on the ground from the temple. I managed to make my way to the gate at the start of these sacred grounds. Once outside, I looked to the sky for any sign of my new friend. Out in the distance, a small flying thing made its way towards me. Unflinching and unmoving, I continued to watched as the shape of an older boy came into sight. His red hair shone dimly in the moonlight, and his pale face was shadowed to look darker than what it should be.

"Jack Spicer?" I asked cautiously. The boy smirked, and his dull red eyes had a shimmer of old malevolence.

"At your service."


	6. Chapter 6

**ANNA'S POV**

We were all taking a break from our training. Clay and Kimiko were off alone by the koi pond, Omi (thankfully) was distracting Manuela by showing her his tiger strike while Raimundo and I were snuggling under a tree. We hadn't had the chance to hold each other like this in a while.

"I'm sorry things have been so hectic Anna." Rai said to me as he gently stroked my brown hair. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I know, I know. I just wish we could stop time...so we could stay like this a little longer." I said as I nuzzled my face into Raimundo's chest. He brought my chin up so I could look into his eyes. They were dazzling that radiant green.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better...I feel like time stops whenever you kiss me." with that, Rai-Rai gently pressed his lips against mine and captured them in a gentle kiss. I mentally smirked because Raimundo's mom was out shopping, and I saw the look on Manuela's face from the corner of my eye. Priceless.

I let Raimundo's hand wander down to my hips as he slipped his tongue in my mouth taking control of the kiss. It felt so good to be this close again.

**MIYAKO'S POV**

I was standing by one of the pillars at the temple watching Raimundo and Anna. They loved each other so much, and every time I saw something that sweet, it brings tears to my eyes. I didn't want to look like a bawling idiot, so I went towards the kitchen to maybe get a bite to eat. Unfortunately, I kept getting lost. When I _FINALLY_ made it to the kitchen, I saw someone standing there. His messy dark blue hair fell around his face, and his eyes were hidden as he dug in the cabinets. His fair skin seemed to give off a slight glow. I don't know why, but I was almost in a trance.

Suddenly, he had turned around to see me staring at him. His ice blue eyes were amazing.

"Uh, hi." he sort of stuttered out, but when I tried to say something in return, my voice failed me. "You're new around here, aren't you?" the guy asked, and with nothing else to do, I just nodded my head. A blush formed on my cheeks, and the guy just laughed. "Don't worry about a thing. My name's Dai Hiroki. I watch over the younger monks here." Finally, my voice came back to me.

"I'm Miyako Izumi. Nice to meet you." I said with a slight blush. Dai's face flushed a light pink as well.

"Uh, well...do you wanna have lunch with me?" he finally asked after an awkward pause, and soon the two of us were munching on bowls of mini wheats.

**ANNA'S POV**

Raimundo and I were basically making out under the tree. His hands were tracing the curves in my body under my shirt while I let my fingers message their way through his muscles. However, our moment of bliss was soon cut short.

"Oh, Raimun_dito_!" came the shrill voice of Mrs. Pedrosa. The two of us looked over to see a familiar looking guy standing next to the Brazilian woman. "I saw this boy standing outside the temple, and he said he knew you!" A smile graced the woman's lips, and this time it was genuine. However...that wasn't what I was worried about.

His pale skin looked white in the light of the sun, and his once vibrant red hair now looked like a dull auburn. Despite his now mature looks, he still had the same malicious ruby red eyes.

"Jack Spicer."


	7. Chapter 7

**MIYAKO'S POV**

The blue-haired monk was an interesting man. I had learned that his name was Dai Hiroki, his uncle was the previous head monk at this temple and that he had spent five years in America before coming to China.

"So Miyako," Dai said through a mouthful of mini wheats. "I haven't heard much about you. Where do you come from?"

"Oh, me? I used to live in Okinawa over by the Nara prefecture in Japan. It's a very cultural place there." I said while blushing.

"That sounds cool." Dai said after swallowing his last bite of cereal. "So, what else? Is there anything you want to do, anywhere you want to go, anyone you want to meet?"

I nearly choked on my mini wheats when I heard that last part.

"Ex-c-cuse me?" I stuttered while trying to remove the sugar coated cereal cutting off my air supply. "Meet as in date?"

"Maybe." Dai shrugged. A smirk managed to slip its way onto his visage as he watched me try to regain my composure. I couldn't help but feel like a kid.

"Wipe that smirk off right now." I pouted, and the man across from me chuckled a bit. "What's so funny Mister Dai Hiroki?" I huffed like a ten-year-old.

"Nothing." he said in a sing-song voice. He was being sort of childish now too. It was almost as if he had that boyish charm that girls found so adorable, and I was falling for it hard. Suddenly, crashes were being heard from outside, and the yells of the dragons were reverberating into the temple.

"Sounds like trouble." Dai said as he got up and held a hand out to me. I took it with a blush on my face, and noticed that he had a small tint to his cheeks as well.

"Let's go see what's up." I said while looking away with my eyes, and we then went outside.

**ANNA'S POV**

Manuela was desperately trying to hold my back from hitting Jack Spicer, and Raimundo's mother was just screaming her head off.

"What's going on here?" Master Dai's voice rang out through the yard. We all looked over to see that him and Miyako were holding hands. A blush crossed their cheeks momentarily, and their hands dropped to their sides.

"Were you guys just-?"

"NO!" Miyako and Master Dai said in unison. "So...what's going on out here?" Miyako asked, and a scowl crawled onto my visage.

"Jack Spicer has come back!!" I yelled while pointing to the red-head. His ruby eyes narrowed into a slight glare at me.

"Sir," he said looking innocently at Master Dai. "I know that I may have done terrible things in the past, but it wasn't my fault. I was under the influence of an evil witch! You should know how powerful Wuya was!" I couldn't believe that he was trying to play that one buy!

"Yeah right!" my cousin said. "You're just a low down dirty rotten snake Jack Spicer!" Kimiko, Omi, Raimundo and I all nodded in agreement.

"That's a terrible thing to say!" Manuela screeched. "I believe that what happened in the past should stay in the past! I believe him." I didn't understand why Manuela stood up for Jack. I would have thought that she would have freaked out at the sight of his pale ugly butt.

"And, _that's_ why you need to marry my little Raimundito." Mrs. Pedrosa piped up, and my blood started to boil. Raimundo could sense my anger and put an arm around my waist.

"Calm down." he whispered to me, and I tried to ignore his mother.

"Alright, you can stay." Master Dai suddenly said, and my head snapped in his direction.

"WHAT?!!?" I yelled, and Miyako came between me and my master.

"Anna, we feel that maybe Manuela has a point. It wouldn't hurt to give him a chance." she said, and I could see Manuela smirking at me. Then Miyako bent down to my ears and whispered to me. "Besides, Dai and I are going to keep a close eye on him." I huffed a little, and then I realized that there was nothing I could do. We all just left and went back to training, or for the couples (me and Rai, Kimiko and Clay), sitting under the trees and making out.

**MANUELA'S POV**

(late at night in Jack's room)

"Okay Jack, your in." Manuela said with a malicious tone. "Now, all we have to do is avoid that weird Master Dai and Master Miyako."

"Yeah, but for now, I think we should at least get some sleep. If they find us up now, and in _my_ room for that matter, we could both get busted for this." Jack said with fatigue lacing his voice. He grabbed Manuela's hand and brought her towards the door and said goodnight before closing the door on her. His cheeks felt strangely hot, but at that moment, he needed sleep. If he was going to try and get Anna back, he needed all the rest he could get.


	8. LEMON!

**A/N: This is a lemon chapter! That's why the rating on the fic went up. So, yeah, if you don't like lemons, don't read it. It doesn't completely pertain to the plot, I just thought it was about time Anna and Raimundo had some action!!! Now on with the story!**

**ANNA'S POV  
**  
"I can't believe it!!!" I screamed when Raimundo and I were alone in our room. I was pacing the room while my fiance was sitting on the bed.

"Anna, Miyako said that she and Master Dai would keep an eye on him." Raimundo said, but I still wasn't comforted.

"Yeah well, how do we know that we can trust Miyako? She did come because _your_ ex-girlfriend asked her to come! How do I know that she isn't training Manuela to beat my ass?!" I yelled. Raimundo sighed through his nose and got up from the bed. Warm arms enveloped my waist and Raimundo pressed his forehead against mine.

"Relax Anna." he said with a soft voice. "Nothing can take you away from me. Besides, if Manuela tried to hurt you, you've got a family here who loves you. I'm pretty sure that Kimiko would rip her to shreds if she had the chance." I giggled a little as I pictured a cat-like Kimiko clawing Manuela into ribbons.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried is all. Your mom doesn't like me at all. She's doing everything in her power to rip us apart!" I said. I looked up into Raimundo's dazzling emerald eyes and all my worries started to ebb away. His warm hands made it's way to caress my cheeks.

"Don't worry about my mom or Manuela." he said as he brought my face closer. "Let me be the one to be in your every thought." With that, he brought hips to mine in a feather light kiss.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Raimundo's hands cupped Anna's face and caressed her cheeks as the brunette girl's hands wrapped around her fiance's neck. Their bodies drew closer together until it was almost impossible to be any closer. His tongue dragged itself across Anna's lower lip to ask for permission. Her lips parted and Raimundo explored the wet caverns of her mouth. Anna massaged his tongue with her own, and her fingers played with the locks of his brown hair.

Raimundo's hands traveled down from Anna's face towards her waist while giving her breasts a quick squeeze on the way down. A gasp escaped Anna's lips, and Raimundo smirked into the kiss. Anna playfully nipped at her fiance's lips causing him to moan in return.

Raimundo's fingers played with the elastic of Anna's sleep shorts, teasing her as he traced circles on her warm flesh. His hands went further in to find that his feisty woman was going commando.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" he breathed, and Anna gave him a cute smile before savagely attacking his lips again. Raimundo's fingers teased Anna's lower parts, touching and stroking her causing that damp feeling in between her legs to increase. Without warning, Raimundo slammed his finger into Anna's warmth earning a small cry from her.

"Rai..." she said breathlessly as her beloved slowly worked his finger in and out. Soon, he added another finger, and then another. His thrusts became faster and faster until Anna's juices just spilled over him. 

Inside of Anna, a fire was being ignited, and the feeling of lust was clouding her senses. She pushed Raimundo backwards towards teh bed and made him go toppling backwards with her still attached to him. Raimundo pulled his fingers from Anna and licked them clean.

"You taste good." he said in a husky tone helped fan the fire. Anna leaned closer and took his lips with hers, shoving her tongue into his mouth. The bitter-sweet taste of her juices mingling with Raimundo's own sweet flavor made Anna grow even more excited.

Her hands slowly dragged themselves towards the growing bulge in Raimundo's boxers. Her hand teased his lower stomach a little with feather light touches before diving under the silky fabric. Hher hand stroked his throbbing erection sending waves of pleasure through Raimundo. Anna expertly worked her hand up and down the shaft and started to go even faster. Raimundo was gripping the bed sheets, trying so hard not to scream in ecstacy.

"Anna." he gasped just before he was silenced with another kiss. Soon, Raimundo couldn't hold it in anymore and came onto Anna's hand. The brunette girl licked away the fluids on her hand in a seductive way. Raimundo started to lick his lips, and soon his hands were once again at Anna's waist fumbling with the shorts and started to peel them off. Anna's hands lay resting under Raimundo's boxers, tracing little circles on his lower stomach. Soon she kicked her shorts off and started to peel off her fiance's boxers. Her lips attached themselves to his and tongues swriled and swirved around each other. Both had their pants off, and now Raimundo was removing Anna's sleep top. He could feel her bare breasts underneath his fingers and he smirked a little. He gave them another squeaze, and soon Raimundo had the shirt off of his fiance, and he stared at her naked body.

"What are you looking at?" Anna asked playfully as she traced circles on Raimundo's bare chest. The brunette male smirked yet abain before turning the tables so that Anna was underneath him.

"Just the sexiest thing in the room." he said before dropping himself heavily on top of Anna. His mouth teased her full breasts and his warm tongue slithered around the soft skin. He nipped at her erect nipples, and soft moans escaped Anna's lips. Soon, Raimundo came back up to the brunette girl's lips and gently pressed his against them as he parted her legs. His throbbing memeber was just at her warm enterance, and the waiting was killing Anna.

"Rai-Rai!" she pleaded, using her fiance's childish nick-name. Raimundo leaned in and whispered a few words to her.

"This is gonna hurt a bit." his Brazilian accent was prominent in his speech, and it only turned the girl on even more.

"Just fuck me already!" Anna yelled, and soon raimundo slammed himself into her warmth. The pain shot through her as if a knife were stabbing through her rather than Raimundo's erection. Anna's eyes were closed tight, and tears were streaming down from them.

After a while, the pain started to ebb away, and waves of pleasure crashed down on Anna. Her legs wrapped around Raimundo's waist, and her hips started to rock with his.

The sound of bodies smacking against each other filled the room, and Raimundo's name lingered on your lips. Anna could feel her climax building up inside her just waiting to burst. Sweat dripped down from her fiance's well chizzled abs as their bodies continued to move in rhythm.

Soon, Anna reached her climax just as Raimundo spilled his seed into her. His body collapsed on top of Anna, and the two drifted off to sleep. What they didn't know was that someone was luriking outside their room.


	9. Chapter 9

**MANUELA'S POV**  
morning

I paced around my small room thinking about what had happened. Raimundo had given himself to that little bitch Anna! I could hear them. It was absolutely disgusting. I was supposed to be his first! Well, luckily I have a way to tear the little princess of her pedastool!

I snuck out of my room and dashed down the halls until I stopped in front of a door. Snores were coming from inside, and I mentally grimaced.

_'That stupid Jack Spicer snores?'_ I thought to myself before going into his room. It was dark, but I could just make out his form sprawled out on the bed. As I drew closer to him, I noticed that Jack was only in boxers. A light blush lit up my cheeks, and I couldn't move. My body wouldn't let me turn and leave or go any closer. I was already at the edge of his bed after all!

"Wow." I whispered quietly. "He has such nice abs." My hand went out to lightly touch his chizzled muscles when out of no where his arm shot up and grabbed my wrist.

"Ya know, it's not nice to molest people in their sleep. Especially when said molestee likes someone else." Jack said in a cocky tone, and a scowl passed over my visage.

"I wouldn't molest you even if you _payed_ me!" I snapped while wrenching my arm from Jack's grasp. The red-head chuckled a bit, and the room became quiet. I looked over at Jack, and since my eyes had already adjusted, I noticed how good looking he was. He looked espacially good when bathed in the faintmoonlight.

_'What am I thinking?!?!'_ I mentally growled at myself. _'I like_ Raimundo_! Not some weird wannabe evil genius!'_

"So, what do you want?" Jack's voice suddenly penetrated my thoughts, and I quickly whirled around to find him standing up and right in front of me. A blush tinted my cheeks again, and I turned away.

"What did you do last time?" I asked.

"What, the last time I was this close to a girl? Well, the last time that happened I-" he started to say, but I slapped him upside the head before he go into detail about his sex drive.

"EW! Not that! I mean what did you do the last time you confronted Anna!" The red-head rubbed his head where I hit him, and started to think.

"Uh...oh yeah, I remember! I used the Wndow of Hypnosis Shen Gon Wu to hypnotize Anna into joining the side of evil and be my girlfriend."

Perfect.

"That's a great idea! Use the Window of whatever and make her like you! Then Raimundo will _have_ to marry me! And after he's mine, you can break her spell and Anna will be all alone!" I laughed, and Jack just gave me a questioning look.

"Woah, what got you all upset?"

I looked over at Jack and looked at him as if he were the stupidest thing to walk the earth. A scowl passed over my face as I turned away.

"I heard her with Raimundo. _My_ Raimundo. They were...they were..."

"What were they doing? Spit it out woman!" Jack hissed.

"They slept with each other!"

Silence filled the room. Jack stared at me in disbelief as the young Brazilian girl scowled at a particular spot on the floor.

"Wow...they really...did that?" Jack said, and I solemnly nodded my head. "Wow."

Silence again.

"So, what did you have in mind to stop this?" Jack asked, and my scowl turned to a molevolent grin. I turned my face towards the red-head and said, "Well, there is _one_ way."


	10. Chapter 10

**ANNA'S POV**

It was morning, and sunlight shone through the window and into my room. Raimundo had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. Our naked bodies were pressed against each other. I smiled inwardly to myself before going to go into the shower.

I came out fully dressed to find that Raimundo was already gone. A note was stuck to the pillow.

_Anna-_

_Hurry to the temple grounds. Something strange has happened._

_-Raimundo_

"What?" I said aloud, and quickly left to meet the others.

Outside, everyone was crowding around a twitching Dojo.

"Dojo, what's the matter?" Kimiko asked in a worried tone as the green dragon continued to twitched and squirm.

"I don't know, but my Shen Gon Wu senses are tingling! The Window of Hypnosis has become active again!" Dojo said, and I couldn't help but get a bad feeling. That particular Shen Gon Wu had already caused a lot of trouble for me in the past. Last time, Jack Spicer used it to turn me against my friends and be his girlfriend. It caused so much trouble, but Raimundo still came to my rescue.

"Hey, Anna?" came the voice of my love, and I woke from my daze to find a tan hand waving in front of my face. "C'mon! Dojo is ready to leave. We need to go!" I looked past Raimundo and saw that everyone, including Manuela and Jack, were on Dojo's back ready to leave.

I gave Rai a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Let's go." and dragging him off to our dragon companion.

**CATNAPPE'S POV**

I sat patiently on a tree limb while tossing a black and white swirled medallion up and down.

_'MAN! How long does it take for a bunch of losers to show up?'_ I thought to myself as I continued to toss the Shen Gon Wu up and down.

Up

Down

Up

Down

I could hear a couple of screams and yells coming from overhead, and a large serpentine shadow flew over me.

Up

Down

Up

Down

Footsteps started to sound in the distance as the Xiaolin Monks made their way towards me.

Up

Down

Up

Down

"Catnappe!" came the familiar voice of a certain cheese head.

"Well, if it isn't the Xiaolin losers." I said casually while turning around. The whole time, the Shen Gon Wu continued to be thrown up into the air only to fall back into my hand. My sharp eyes scanned the crowd and found a familiar head of red hair.

_'Jack Spicer'_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Catnappe, I_ neeeed _you!" he whined as I sat comfortably in my bean bag chair. My tail was swishing back and forth in front of me as I watched the once self proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius' stand nervously under the gaze of me and my feline companions._

_"And why the_ hell _should I help_ you_?" I asked, and the Quivering Jack Spicer's face grew serious._

_"Because, we are dealing with a common enemy. Anna Rockbell." A disturbing scowl passed over Jack's face, and I knew that there was something more to this story, but who cares. I hated Anna. I'd had my ass handed to me too many times by her._

_"What's the plan?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Catnappe! Give us the Shen Gon Wu or suffer a humiliating defeat!" The cheese ball said. I swear, no matter how much he has grown up, he will always be such a loser.

"Yeah, as if! This Shen Gon Wu is mine!" I said before turning on my heal and running through the forest. I made no effort to be swift and careful. It was all part of the plan, and if all goes well...it will work.

**JACK'S POV**

Catnappe's performance was going well. Her path was easy to read, and soon the Shen Gon Wu would be in my hands. I just hoped that nobody else was catching on.


	11. Chapter 11

**ANNA'S POV**

I followed the path of trampled tree branches and ruined shrubbery after the villain with an unnatural feline fetish. It kind of struck me as odd how all these loose branches were carelessly snapped in half and laying over the path. Catnappe was never the clumsy when making her escape. What if she wanted to be caught? I mean, we were after the Window of Hypnosis; the very same Shen Gon Wu which tore me from Raimundo. Could it be that this was all a tr-

"I got it!!!" Omi cried, wrenching me from my thoughts. I watched as my younger friend held the black and white swirled pendant from his fist. The medallion swiveled and swirled in the air as it dangled from Omi's hand.

"Yeah!" Raimundo exclaimed as he punched his fist into the air. "Now let's get back to the temple!" He took my hand as we headed out of the woods.

As I looked back one more time as to find any hint to Catnappe's strange behavior, I noticed something that sent waves of paranoia crashing on me. The look of malevolence in their eyes scared me, but what was worse was that they were directed at me.

**DAI'S POV**

The monks were gone and Miyako and I were alone. We were currently sitting under a plum tree in the garden. The sunlight made her skin have a slight glow.

We laughed and exchanged jokes and stories of our lives, and the more time I spent with her, the more she reminded me of someone.

Hina

Hina was the woman I had once loved, and sometimes her melodic laughter would still haunt my dreams. I knew that I shouldn't think of her, but seeing Miyako's beautiful smile made me think of her and how she used to smile exactly the same way.

I tried to push the painful memories away and focus on Miyako's soft hair and soulful eyes, but still in the back of my mind is her.

**NOBODY'S POV**

The paranoia that Anna had developed on that day did not dwindle. She became more jumpy and aware of her surroundings, and she was constantly questioning people of where they were and what they were up to. She tried to stay by Raimundo for as often as possible, but that was made difficult by his mother, Manuela and even Jack.

Several times, Anna had tried to explain her fears to her friends and fiance, but they just said that there was nothing to worry about.

"It is simply because we are better, and good triumphs over evil!" Omi had said proudly, but it still did nothing to ease Anna's worry.

Several sleepless night passed for her, and still nothing seemed to release Anna from her troubled state. One night, after trying to go to sleep for perhaps the hundredth time, the brunette youth decided to leave her room for the kitchen in the hopes that food would calm her nerve.

Upon reaching the kitchen, voices reached Anna's ears, and she slowed up until she was hiding behind the walls outside the kitchen.

"So, are you sure this plan will work?" came the familiar voice of a certain Brazilian girl.

"Absolutely. After this, Raimundo will be all yours." said the evil boy, and a gasp escaped her lips. The scuffle of feet and scrapping of chairs against linoleum were barely heard against the cries of a red-headed male.

"Window of Hypnosis!"


	12. Chapter 12

**NOBODY'S POV**

As she walked down the halls the next morning, her eyes focused forward never blinking. Her hand clutched onto something in her fist. Her footsteps echoed on the marble floor, as she made her way towards the outside.

Grass crunched under her feet as the brunette girl walked over to a certain someone hunched over under the large tree. His eyes were covered by yellow swirled goggles, his shining red hair glistening even in the shade. Jack's head perked up as he heard Anna drawing closer. A twisted smile curled his lips.

"Hey cutie." he said casually as Anna stopped before him. Her expression was as blank as her eyes, all emotions locked away. "You know the drill." he said simply, and Anna nodded her head.

She kneeled over Jack and sat in his lap facing him. His thin arms snaked their way around Anna's small frame. He could feel the stares that they were receiving.

"Jack..." Anna purred in a voice that wasn't her own. "You're so amazing." Her fingers made fast work of removing the troublesome goggles that masked Jack's ruby colored eyes, and she stared into them with 'adoration'. Jack's eyes darted past Anna's head and saw that a certain Dragon of Wind was outside and staring dumbfounded at his fiance and enemy.

"Yeah well, I'm nothing compared to you." Jack said with his gaze back on Anna. "You're my one and only." he said with false loving before pressing his lips firmly against hers.

Deep within crevices of Anna's mind she knew this was wrong, but she had no control of her body or speech. It was as if she didn't even belong in her own body. All that she knew what that Jack Spicer was gonna pay! He and Manuela had caused this just the night before.

**FLASHBACK**

"Window of Hypnosis!" Jack had yelled while swinging the Shen Gon Wu in Anna's direction. Her body froze up, and soon she stood limply before Jack Spicer and Manuela Ramirez.

"Good job Jack, but now what do we do with her?" Manuela asked rudely, but Jack's lips turned upwards into a twisted smile.

"I have a perfect idea."

**END FLASHBACK**

_You are to make sure you break his heart. Do whatever you can to break Raimundo's heart and dump him. After that, you will fall unconscious._

Jack's voice rang in Anna's mind, but she couldn't control her body even when Jack forcefully pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Raimundo stood rooted to his spot watching Anna as tears fell from his eyes.

"Ya know," came a sly Brazilian voice. Raimundo turned to see Manuela standing behind him watching Anna and Jack. "I heard her say that she loved him. Jack, I mean." Raimundo continued to stare at her until he finally snapped and stormed over to Anna and Jack.

"ANNA!" he cried. His voice was starting to crack. "Anna, why?" Anna looked up at her fiance with a blank expression, but if anyone was paying close attention, they could see the sadness behind her clouded eyes.

Anna held out her hand that was still clenched around something and released its contents. The beautiful ring that Raimundo had given to her as his proposal fell gracefully to the ground almost in slow motion.

"It's over." Anna said in that voice that wasn't hers. Unnoticed tears brimmed at her eyes, but Raimundo couldn't see them. His own eyes were soaked in the anguish and pain he felt. Tears continued to flow from his amazing emerald eyes even as he ran back inside to his room. He threw her things out. Anna's clothes, jewelry, everything. A small knock on the door alerted him of another presence.

"Manuela." he sniffled. "What do you want?"

Manuela had a sad and understanding look on her face as she approached Raimundo. His face was tear stained and weak, and for a split second, Manuela felt a twinge of remorse for what she was doing. It quickly faded as she threw her arms around Raimundo's thin frame.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, and hesitantly, Raimundo returned her embrace.

**ANNA'S POV**

It hurt. It hurt so much to watch him running away in pain, and know that I was the cause of it even though I couldn't control my body. Maybe I wasn't good for him. I mean, I was so weak as to let Jack Spicer take control of me I again /i . I fought to stay awake as I watched my ex-fiance's retreating form, but the darkness overtook me, and I felt my body falling further and further into the cold darkness.

* * *

I was running. Towards what I did not know. All I knew what that I was running towards something important. It had to be, otherwise would I have been running that hard with desperation written across my face?

A light shone in the distance, and in that light stood a person. His brown hair and fair tan skin shone beautifully, but he wasn't facing me. He was facing somone else.

"Manuela." Raimundo said sweetly as his ex-girlfriend ran into his arms.

"Rai-Rai." she said with a sickeningly cute giggle before pressing her lips to his.

"NOOO!" I woke up screaming. I was in my old sleeping quarters. Footsteps echoed through the marble halls, and soon my friends were surrounding me. At first I was relieved, but I soon saw that they all wore identical scowls.

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?!" Kimiko screeched as her hand made sharp contact with my cheek.

"That was real low, cuz." My cousin said disappointedly.

I was completely confused, I had no idea what was going on. What on _earth_ were they talking about? Suddenly, I heard more footsteps, and I saw Raimundo and Manuela passing by, hand in hand. My heart pretty much stopped, and I tried to comprehend what I just saw. Was I suddenly taken out of the equation without me knowing?

I bolted upright, and followed after the two.

"Raimundo!" I cried, and the two stopped. Manuela looked back at me, her expression blank, but Raimundo didn't budge.

"Your bags are outside my room." he said, almost at a growl. I stopped and stared at his back.

"I don't understand..." I tried to say, but Raimundo cut me off.

"Please Anna...don't expect me to just overlook what you did. Just leave." he said harshly and then continued on his way down the hall with Manuela. As I watched him walk away with Manuela, my heart felt as if it were being ripped out. I could feel the icy stares of my old friends, but I was too hurt. Tears spilled from my eyes. They continued to fall as I ran to my old bedroom and gather my things, and they still fell as I left to go back to Georgia.


	13. Chapter 13

**ANNA'S POV**

I stood outside a familiar setting. The cars whizzed past the entrance of a neighborhood. _My_ neighborhood. I was back in Georgia for the first time in four years. Nothing has really changed since I left. Hell, I wouldn't really be surprised if my dad left the place trashed from the party that night I left.

Flashbacks of when my friends...no...ex-friends, came to take me away. We were all on the roof of my house just outside my bedroom. I stared up at that spot a little longer, losing myself in those now painful memories.

"Anna?" came a voice from the house, and I looked to see my father staring at me from the front door. Fear started to take over me, and I stood frozen to my spot. I stood there even as my dad ran out towards me and...gave me a hug? What the hell?

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked suspiciously, but I was muffled by my dad's enormous embrace.

"It's been so long. You've grown up so much." he whispered to me, and I felt guilty. Did he really worry about me that much?

"John? What's going on out here?" came a woman's voice, and it didn't sound like the bitchy Evanna. My father and I turned to see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway of my house. My jaw just about dropped upon seeing her. Her black hair fell to the middle of her back, and her chocolate brown eyes shone with love and caring. Her slender figure looked so frail and familiar...she looked just like my mother. I ripped myself from my father's arms and ran up to her and threw my arms around her.

_'It's not her.'_ I thought sadly. _'But still, it feels so good to remember...maybe even feel...what it's like to have her in my life again.'_ Tears where flowing from my eyes as I snuggled closer. I heard footsteps coming from inside the house, and I looked to see a new person.

"Hey there. You must be Anna."

**DAI'S POV**

It had been a couple of days since Anna had left, and for some strange reason...I didn't give the situation a second glance. Miyako and I were becoming closer...closer than I've ever been to anyone after Hina. It was strange, but every time I was with Miyako, my thoughts would drift to the memories of Hina walking off into the sunset with someone else afterwards.

My hands were traveling up her sides and up her shirt as our lips stayed locked in a fierce kiss. Our tongues diving in and out of each other's mouths.

_Hina_

Her hands moved over my chest, memorizing every inch of it as she took off my shirt.

_Hina_

We moved backwards...towards the bed, and I felt nothing. I was numb.

_Hina_

I couldn't take it. Her name was so haunting. I didn't want this pain, I couldn't take it.

"Stop." I said I wrenched myself from Miyako's grasp. She looked at me with her beautiful face contorted in confusion.

"Dai?" she whispered as she tried to reach out to me, but I turned my back on her and ran. It was just too much pain to face.

**MRS. PEDROSA'S POV**

"Manuela dear you look wonderful." I cooed to my soon to be daughter-in-law. Manuela beamed at me as she twirled around in her beige dress. The frills and curls swayed in every direction.

"Oh, Mama Pedrosa, I am so happy! I can't wait to finally be with Raimundo." Manuela squealed. I gave her a warm smile before leaving to see my son.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" I said as I walked into Raimundo's room.

"MOM!" he yelled, but I just gave him a sweet giggle before stepping into the room.

"Oh my little Raimundito, you look so handsome." I awed, but my son didn't look too happy. "You must be so happy. Manuela looks absolutely stunning in her dress. I am just so proud of you!"

"Yeah...thanks." Raimundo said softly. His face was pulled into a slight frown, and his eyes didn't hide his sad emotions.

"Raimundito, what's wrong?" I asked with a sincere voice. Raimundo looked away from me, and I started to worry. "Raimundito?"

"I miss her mom." he said, and I knew he was talking about Anna. "I really love her. I really do."

"But she was flirting with that Spicer boy!" I protested, but Raimundo continued on.

"I know!" he yelled, taking me by surprise. "I know. It's just that I still care about her ya' know? I just can't get over her."

There was a knock on the door to rip me from my son and the guilt I was feeling.

"Five more minutes Raimundo!" came the voice of the young monk, Master Dai. My little Raimundito sighed heavily before leaving the room to help make the final preparations of the wedding.

As my son left, the guilt came back to me like tsunami. I felt so terrible about taking away the one person in this world that truely made my little Raimundito happy. I had to fix this.

**ANNA'S POV**

I sat on the bed in my old room. Things really hadn't changed. It was just the same as four years ago. I played quietly with the old stuffed animals that I had left behind, remembering how my mother had gotten them for me when a knock on my door brought me to my sences.

I looked to see that it was my step-sister, Sanako. She was brought into the family through my step-mom, Helena.

"Hey." she said as she stepped into my room and sat next to me. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" asked while trying to play it off, but my older sister gave me one of those looks that clearly said "C'mon, spill it"

After the story is told

"Well, that's what happened." I said as a single tearfell.

"That's horrible." Sanako sympathized, and I just sadly nodded my head. She suddenly got up and started to head towards the door. "Let's go." she said.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she turned to face me, a wide grin spread across her beautiful face.

"You rally love this guy, right?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "Well then, let's go win your man back! You're my little sister and it's my job to make sure that you stay happy." she said, and with that I followed her out.

Sanako was right, and thinking back on how mopey I've been lately, I noticed how stupid I was being. Okay, idiotic. I shouldn't let Manuela take me down that easily! I loved Raimundo, and nothing was going to take him away from me!

I accidentally ran into Sanako at the front door as I was spaced out. She stood there staring out at something, and when I maneuvered around her, I saw that Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Dojo were all standing in my front lawn with smiles on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**ANNA'S POV**

"You guys, what are you doing here?" I asked in bewilderment, but before they could answer, Sanako stormed up to them with an anger contorted face.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Sanako yelled, and my 'friends' tried to interject. "No, I don't care how sorry you are! You guys have made my new sister sit alone in pain! What the hell could you possibly want now?"

"Sanako, _please_!" I yelled. "Let's hear them out!" I begged. My step-sister hesitated for a moment, but she gave me space between me and the Xiaolin monks.

"Anna! We have to get to the wedding, NOW!" Kimiko said while reaching for my arm, which I pulled away.

"What are you talking about? I thought you guys hated me." I said with a solemn tone, and Clay put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aw c'mon Cuz, we could never hate you." he said.

"Yes my friend, we were only extremely angry with you." Omi chirped with a happy smile on his face. I couldn't help but let my lips curl into a slight smile. It was too bad that it didn't last long.

"Why should I go?" I asked in a quiet tone. "Raimundo likes Manuela...not me."

"Anna! Rai's mom told us everything! Raimundo still loves you! Manuela was trying to get out of the picture! We heard her talking to Jack about how they used the Window of Hypnosis on you!" Kimiko said.

"Wait a second...what is this Window of Hypnosis thingy?" Sanako interrupted.

"No time to explain San!" I said as I started to run. "We have to get to China!"

"Yeah, but how?"

I stopped dead in my tracks upon realizing that I wouldn't be able to book a flight and fly all the way to China in time to stop Raimundo from marrying Manuela.

"Do not worry friends!" Omi said in his chipper tone.

"Yeah, the Dojo-Express has arrived." came a familiar voice. I turned to see the one and only Dojo Kanojo Jo hovering just a few feet above the ground.

"Oh Dojo, you don't know how glad I am to see you!" I sighed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's save the hugs and tears for later. Now, we have a wedding to stop!" Dojo said impatiently, and without further hesitation, we all left upon the dragon towards the Xiaolin Temple.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

It was almost time for the wedding to start, I stood at the alter, awaiting the music to start. A knot was in my chest, causing a numb feeling to pass over me.

_'Stupid.'_ I thought. _'I don't love Manuela. I love Anna, but she's moved on. Damn it, why does it have to hurt so much? I just wish none of this ever happened!'_

I looked over towards the pews and saw my mother staring up at me. Her usual jolly visage was gone. She looked serious and almost dead. It was as if she _dreaded_ my wedding.

All thoughts were pushed aside when the Wedding March began to play, and Manuela made her way down the aisle. Master Dai stood beside me, trying to give me an encouraging smile, but his attention kept diving over towards Lady Miyako. Things felt so weird.

Before I had even realized it, Manuela was already by my side and linking arms with me.

"We have gathered her today, to joining these two people in holy matrimony." The priest began, and my thoughts wandered else where.

_'I wonder what Anna's doing?'_

**ANNA'S POV**

Wind was rushing through my hair as Dojo flew faster towards the temple. It was just coming into sight, and I could see people busting in and out of the building.

"Hurry up Dojo! We need to stop that wedding!" I yelled.

"Yeah, can't you fly any faster Dragon?" Sanako demanded.

"People, I'm going as fast as I can here!" Dojo said while turning to look at us.

"Dojo, look out!" Kimiko yelled just a little too late. Dojo came crashing into the temple walls; Kimiko, Sanako, Omi, Clay and I went flying towards the floor. I fell to someone's feet, but I didn't know who's. At the moment, I honestly didn't care. I was in so much pain at the moment, and the only thing that I cared about was...

"Anna?" he asked in that heavenly voice. I looked up to see that I had landed at Raimundo's feet. I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Rai-Rai?" I asked, and his look softened but only for a second.

"What are you doing?" He asked in an emotionless voice. I felt a pang of guilt tug at my heart.

"Raimundo, I have to talk to you! Manuela has been here to ruin everything between us!" I said.

"How _dare_ you! I love Raimundo with all my heart!" Manuela said, her glare trying to pierce through my already weak heart.

"That's enough Manuela!" came the voice I was least expecting to hear. Raimundo's mother stood up and an angry scowl across her visage. "At first, I didn't approve of Anna, but after realizing how much my son loves her and still loves her, I cannot allow you to take his happiness away."

I turned to look at Raimundo. "You still love me?" I asked. The brunette nodded.

"I can't help it. I just keep thinking about you, and I can't help it. I mean...I know that you and Jack..."

"NO! I never liked Jack. Manuela and Jack just used the Window of Hypnosis on me!"

Raimundo glared over at Manuela, who tried to give him an innocent smile.

"Manuela...you tired to hurt Anna and my chances of being together by tricking me? And _then_ you come to me when I was weak with hurt and pain. That's just low." Raimundo growled. Manuela tried to say something, but Raimundo's _mother_ cut her off.

"Manuela that's enough!" she said...or rather yelled. "I will not allow this to go any further!"

"How dare you!" Manuela screeched. "Raimundo is _mine!_" She turned to the priest. "Hurry up and marry us damn it!"

"No." Raimundo said, jerking away from Manuela. "I'm not marrying you."

**NOBODY'S POV**

Raimundo stepped away from the fuming Brazilian girl and towards Anna. He took her hand in his and set something in it.

"AH! Raimundo, you kept the ring!!!" Anna exclaimed. She stared at him with a joyful surprise. "I thought you..."

Anna was silenced with a kiss. After a brief moment of bliss, Raimundo broke away and said, "No matter what, I couldn't stop thinking of you. It hurt when I saw you with Jack, but from somewhere inside, I knew that it couldn't be you doing this." He took Anna's hands in his. "Anna, I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." Anna said, and the two walked up the aisle and to the priest.

"We're ready to be wed." Anna said sweetly, and the ceremony continued on.

**JACK'S POV**

I tried to sneak out of the temple unnoticed when I heard stomping coming in my direction. My body became paralyzed with fear until I realized that it was only Manuela. A surge of heat rose to my cheeks.

"Hey...Manuela." I said while trying to walk with her. "So, it looks like your plan didn't work."

"What do you think?!" she snapped.

"Well...I was wondering if...you and I could...get together?"

_SLAP!_

Manuela stomped off from the spot, but not before I saw how red her face was!!

**DAI'S POV**

Miyako stood across from me throughout the ceremony. Her eyes kept flickering back to me, and I felt terrible. Anna and Raimundo were able to grow stronger through the pain others had put them through, and yet I, an older man, still couldn't get over the fact that Hina had left me.

After the ceremony, and the happy couple were cutting the cake, I pulled Miyako aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked sadly, and I felt a pang of hurt.

"Look, about before...I'm sorry." I said, and Miyako looked at me with shock written across her beautiful face.

"What?" A sigh escaped my lips before I continued.

"Miyako...I really do like you, but with every moment I spent with you, I felt upset about how I was left in my past. I guess I was just afraid to lose you Miya-" I was silenced by a pair of lips on mine. I guess...that life isn't so bad if it gave me this great person to love.

**NOBODY'S POV**

The party and festivities went on into the night, and the happy couple danced along to the music. Despite the large hole in the temple caused by Anna's hasty arrival, everything was completely perfect. Things were even better when Clay had proposed to Kimiko. The sweet Japanese girl happily accepted as she placed a joyful kiss on the southern beau's lips.

To add to the good feeling of the night, Master Dai and Lady Miyako were together again. Well, as far as anyone else was concerned...FINALLY!!!!

The night carried on, and soon, all the couples came out of their lives of being alone, and into the lives of being together forever.


	15. Epilouge

Laughter sounded through the halls as two children ran around the temple. Their footsteps echoed against the marble floor.

"Catch me if you can, Johnny!" the little girl cried as she ran faster and fast, causing small gusts of wind to swirl around her.

"Hey that's not fair!" Johnny called to his twin. "You're using your power, Shanna!"

Shanna's musical laughter filled the halls, and small sparks of lightening danced along the floors where Johnny's feet touched, giving him extra speed.

"What's going on here?" came a warm Hispanic voice. The twins stopped in their tracks. The two children turned to see their father standing behind them with a slight smirk on his face.

"Daddy!" They said in unison as they ran up to engulf their father in a warm embrace.

"Well would you look at that. The _famous_ Dragon of Wind being overcome by his own children." came the sly voice of Raimundo Pedrosa's wife.

"Very funny Anna, but you know how much of a handful these two can be." Raimundo chuckled. "Especially since they inherited our powers."

Anna giggled a little at her husband. She has spent six wonderful years with her true love, and she had his children. A set of twins: Shanna and Johnny.

Anna was so happy, and life couldn't be better. Not too long ago, her cousin, Clay, had finally gotten married to the girl of his dreams: Kimiko Tohomiko.

Things have been perfect for Anna and Raimundo, and no matter how much time will or had passed, things could only get better.


End file.
